


Percy Is Alive

by CrystalScribe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AnnabethChaseIsCaptainAmerica, AnnabethIsBisexual, F/F, F/M, LeoValdezIsFalcon, PercabethAsStucky, PercyJacksonIsTheWinterSoldier, PiperIsBisexual, PiperMcLeanisBlackWidow, theavengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalScribe/pseuds/CrystalScribe
Summary: Annabeth Chase was frozen in a glacier for 66 years. She was certain that anyone from her past life was dead, or dying...But when a fight against the Winter Soldier reveals that her best friend, the love of her life, is alive... She doesn't know what to do.One Shot Book that is 100% continuing with this head cannon, we'll see how I progress with forming the Avengers.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Captain America/The Winter Soldier
Kudos: 20





	Percy Is Alive

Percy Is Alive

The Winter Soldier

“Hey, no offence, man, but… Put a cork in it.” Leo snapped from the driver's seat, shooting a look toward the back seat through the rearview window. Octavian looked far from pleased to be stuck next to Piper, Annabeth thought, not that she would blame him. Typically, if you were sat in a seat next to a known assassin, you weren’t getting out of the situation alive. 

“The launch is in six hours, we’re cutting it kind of close, here,” Piper leaned forward in between the front seats, blocking Octavian from view. 

“I know,” said Annabeth, “We’ll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.”

“What?” Octavian pushed Piper back into her seat and took her place near the headrest on Leo’s chair. “Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea.”

A loud thud on the top of the car made Annabeth look up, and her stomach dropped as if she’d swallowed 2 tons of lead. A moment later, Octavian’s window was shattered. Looking back, Annabeth barely saw the metal arm grabbing him by his suit, and throwing him out into oncoming traffic. He barely had a chance to scream.

Suddenly, Piper was hurling into the front of the car into Annabeth’s lap, pulling her head down, as gunshots rang out from above them, and three holes suddenly opened up in the tin roof. Reaching out, Annabeth grabbed the gear shift, slamming it as far forward as it could go. Tires screeched, and smoke billowed out from the ground, but it had the intended effect. The car stopped, and whoever was on top of the car was thrown forward. 

They turned midair, skillfully landing. The glint of their metal arm nearly blinded Annabeth, and she watched in awe, in horror, as the man slid to a stop, metal fingers gouging lines in the pavement, before standing up, completely unscathed. 

Piper scrambled for her gun, drawing it and pointing it at the windshield, seconds before another vehicle slammed into the back of their car. Piper’s gun fell from her hand, to the floor, and they were jerked forward as the vehicle behind them pushed them toward the man.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Leo cursed, gripping the steering wheel tight in an attempt to keep the car moving straight. The man flipped moments before the car hit him, grabbing onto the roof with his metal arm. Leo slammed his foot on the brakes, and Piper turned, trying desperately to reach for her gun. 

With the inhuman strength that Annabeth could only imagine of having, the man slammed his fist through the windshield, grabbed the steering wheel, and plucked it out of the car, as if he were pulling a splinter from a finger.

“Shit!” Leo yelled again, looking up to try and see their attacker as the car continued to push forward. Piper, successfully grabbing her weapon, raised it and shot at the roof of the car.

Suddenly, the car behind them seemed to lose momentum, and they were shooting forward blindly, with no way of steering, and no way of keeping themselves from going off the edge of the highway. 

Annabeth quickly pulled her shield from beside her seat, strapping it to her arm, before grabbing Leo and tugging him toward her. She wrapped one arm around Piper’s shoulders, yelled at them to hang on, before pushing the door outward with all her strength. The door was ripped off its hinges, just as the car lifted off the ground and turned. They landed with the door down, Leo and Piper gripping tightly to either the shield, or Annabeth herself.

The car that had been pushing them, a S.H.I.E.L.D. jeep, pushed ahead of them, as the door continued to skid forward. Leo released his grip, and rolled towards a van stopped near the edge of the road, and Piper and Annabeth continued down the highway. The door stopped, and Piper leapt to her feet, stopping only for a moment to pull Annabeth with her. Sparing a glance toward the jeep, Annabeth saw the man leap off the front and onto the road, facing them.

He grabbed a large, gun-like weapon from one of the men who had been in the car, lifted it up, and Annabeth let out a small groan. She shoved Piper away and lifted the shield to protect herself from the artillery shooting her way. The rocket, or whatever it was, struck the shield, and the explosion was enough to send Annabeth flying off the bridge. 

She struck a car, and the shield was ripped from her arm with all the care and grace of an angry bull. She kept flying backward until she hit a bus, flying through the front windshield. She barely heard the screams of the passengers over the sound of shattering glass, and a blaring horn. The bus was struck moments later by another vehicle, and lifted off the ground.

For a short, sickening, weightless moment, Annabeth thought that she might crush her skull when she returned to the earth.  _ It would be a hell of a way to die, _ she thought grimly. 

Thankfully, when she did return to the ground, she heard the sound of gunshots, not angelic harps.

She couldn’t see what was happening on the bridge, hell she couldn't see much of anything except the blood dripping into her eyes from a gash on her forehead. She may have had superhuman strength, but that didn’t mean she couldn't get cut by glass.

Through the windows, she could vaguely see Piper running toward the edge of the bridge. Raising her eyes, she spotted the man, aiming his gun at the bus, at her. Piper was under him now, shooting her guns up at him. He fell backward, and Annabeth took that as a chance to escape the bus, and help the passengers to freedom. She broke out one of the windows on the front, clearing away the broken glass.

“Everyone out, now!” Nobody argued, rushing as fast as they could over the fallen seats to get to the front. Once they had all gotten out safely, Annabeth followed. She ducked behind the roof, scouring around for her shield. More gunshots rang out from behind her, and soon, Piper was running past her, down the street. 

Was Leo okay? 

Annabeth spared a glance back at the bridge, and was caught off guard when she saw the man had removed the goggles that had obscured the top half of his face. Even from her vulnerable position on the ground, she could see how striking his sea green eyes were. They strunk a pang of longing in her chest, for a man she once knew, a man she would never know again, a man long since dead. Her hands shook and she looked away, knowing if she didn’t, she’d get caught off-guard by something worse than his eyes, and possibly be killed.

She couldn’t risk that now. She had a mission to complete. 

She heard the sound of crunching metal, and shattering glass. With a shuddering breath, Annabeth ducked lower to the ground, hoping he wouldn’t spot her now that he was on her level. There was a chilling moment of silence, before four of her attackers opened fire on the bus. Annabeth had to run down the length of the bus to avoid being pumped full of lead. She dove forward, grabbing the edge of the shield and lifting it up in a moment to cover her face. She ducked low down, covering her body with the shield as they continued to shoot at her, getting closer. She’d have to think quickly if she wanted to get out of this in one piece.

A man yelled from the bridge, but she couldn’t risk looking up to see if it were Leo, or someone else. The gunman continued moving toward her and she winced, feeling each shock of the bullets ricocheting against the vibranium of her shield. 

Like a lightbulb in her mind, an idea took form. Turning the shield toward each of the gunmen in turn, she used the ricocheting bullets to her advantage, and took out the men firing at her. One of them was coming around her side, while another stood off the ground. The one to her side suddenly dropped to the ground, dead. Annabeth was relieved, but she didn’t take the time to question how, or why. She began to run at the man with the machine gun, feeling each bullet as if it were hitting her own body, and not the shield. She jumped, using the hood of the car as a sort of spring board. Annabeth slammed the shield into the gun, knocking the man off balance as she flipped over him. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him down on his back, sending the gun flying off behind them. 

He was unconscious. 

“Go!” Leo shouted, and Annabeth looked up to see him holding a gun, waving it toward where Piper and the man had disappeared. “Help her! I’ve got this!” 

Annabeth didn’t even nod in acknowledgement before running down the street, her shield once again strapped firmly to her arm. If she didn’t make it in time, who knew what would be left of Piper. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, looking all around in the hopes of finding Piper before  _ he _ did.

There was an explosion, and Annabeth’s stomach dropped. She could just see the plume of smoke as it rose in the air. There was no way Piper would have let herself get caught that easily, she was way smarter than that. With that reassurance in mind, Annabeth kept running. 

Under the bridge, she saw him jump onto the top of a car, aiming for another vehicle a few feet away. Gritting her teeth, Annabeth ran faster, pushing herself harder. She couldn’t stop, as she reached the car, and instinctively threw the shield up to protect herself. A sharp pain stabbed through her arm, and a loud ringing assaulted her ears as the man’s metal fist struck the center of the shield. He ripped the shield aside, and Annabeth was once again faced with his sea green eyes, before he kicked her in the chest, sending her flying backwards. 

She curled up and lifted the shield to cover herself as the man shot at her, the bullets ricocheting. She rolled as he dropped the gun, moving around one side of the car as he pulled out another automatic and kept firing at her. She leapt over the back of the car, kicking the gun from his hand. He didn’t even hesitate before pulling out another weapon and firing at her again.

_ How many guns does this guy have? _ Annabeth thought to herself, moving closer to him. 

She punched him, hard, and he once again lost his gun. She didn’t give him the chance to pull another one out before swinging the shield toward his head. He caught the edge of it effortlessly in his hand, and she tried punching him in the ribs, but it had no effect. He lowered the shield, and punched her in the face. 

It stung, but she’d definitely been through worse. He grabbed the other edge of her shield and flipped it. She flipped with it, and a moment later, the straps came loose and the shield was ripped off her arm. She tried to punch him, but got the shield instead, as he spun around and hit her in the chest. Rolling backward, Annabeth managed to get to her feet again, hand on the ground. Her knuckles felt sore from hitting the shield, and she was pretty sure he cracked one of her ribs with that hit. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes narrow and she felt an unbridled anger she couldn’t explain begin to burn in her chest like hell fire. 

He wasn’t going to win this. 

Pushing herself to her feet, breathing through the pain in her ribcage, Annabeth ran forward as fast as she could. He threw the shield like a frisbee, and in a split second, she knew if that thing hit her, she’d be short a head. Annabeth barely turned to the side in time to avoid it, glancing back as it struck a van and embedded itself into the metal door. She kept running, even as he drew a long knife from a sheath on his leg. 

He slashed it toward her face, and she deflected the blow with her arm, thankfully taking no damage other than a sore patch of skin. She didn’t get a second to be thankful, or even think of how she might get the blade from his hand, before he was attacking her again. He was fast, each movement quick, the flash of the knife the only warning she had before he went for her face again. She slammed her arm into his wrist, and he let go of the knife, sending it flying over his head, only for a moment. He caught it again, and tried plunging the weapon into her eye. 

With the unsavory image of her eyes being gouged out, Annabeth managed to shove his arm down, away from herself. He looked at her for a half second, before slashing at her face again. Pulling back in time to dodge, Annabeth brought her fist up and punched him in the face, catching him off guard just long enough for her to kick him in the gut. He was thrown backward, into a car, somehow still on his feet. She ran forward, jumping and planting her foot into his chest. She put one hand on his shoulder, swinging her fist for his face. He blocked her hit with his metal arm, before punching her with his other arm. She stumbled backward, raising her arms in defence. He punched her side, and she used that to grab him and flip him onto his back.

He was only down for half a second, before standing and grabbing her around the throat with his metal hand. She heard the whirring of gears, and felt his metal fingers lock into place around her windpipe. Was he going to crush her throat? 

He brought her face close to his, and she got an even closer view of his eyes. Sea green, with specs of different shades of blue. His eyes looked like an ocean wave, beautiful, and captivating. It took everything she had not to just give in as memories washed over her.

He threw her backward, over a car. She only had a moment to relish in the fresh air, before he was on top of the car. Annabeth rolled out of the way a second before his metal fist punched a crater into the concrete where her head had been. She stood up and spun around to face him as he looked up, struggling to suck in a breath. 

He charged at her, punching her in the ribs. It didn’t help with her struggle to breathe, that was for sure. She raised an arm to hit him in the face, clipping his chin with her elbow. He slammed her into the door of a van, and Annabeth winced, looking over as he drew another knife. She tried to disarm him, but he kicked her, raising the knife and plunging it toward her face. She blocked his arms, moving her head to the side. Next thing she knew, she was being dragged along the side of the car, the knife buried into the metal exterior. She ducked as they reached the back of it, going under his arm, and grabbing him around the waist. She all but threw him over her head, and the sound of metal on pavement told her he wasn’t going to be down for long. 

She flipped herself back onto her feet, and ran for her shield, which was buried into the back door of the van he’d pinned her against. She pulled it out, lifting it up in time to avoid getting his knife buried into her throat. She lifted it up as he slammed his arm down again, the knife inches from her face. He slid his arm down and switched the knife between hands, punching her quickly in the face. 

Annabeth backed up, and he kicked at her. She moved the shield just in time to take the hit, ducking down as he aimed his metal fist for her head. She stood up and buried the edge of the shield into one of the chinks of his metal arm, straining for a moment with her hand pulling his wrist back. Quickly, she ducked the shield under his arm and slammed it into his face. She spun, grabbing his shoulder and flipping him over her back. He landed with a clink of metal, and rolled, his mask falling to the ground. 

He stood up and Annabeth stared, an intense curiosity burning in her chest, mingling alongside a pool of dread. She couldn’t figure out why she was so anxious to find out who he was. He’d been trying to kill her and her friends for the past 10 minutes.

But for some reason, she  _ needed  _ to know.

He turned to face her again, and Annabeth felt sick to her stomach, straightening up as panic flooded her.

Memories flashed behind her eyes, things long since lost popping up in her head like a reminder on a phone, reminders of confessions she never got to make, feeling she never got the chance to express, a kiss she would never get. Tears burned her eyes as he stared at her, no recognition whatsoever in his beautiful eyes. Longing clawed at her heart like a bear scratching a tree, and she nearly sobbed.

“Percy?”

“Who the hell is Percy?”

He raised a gun to point at her, and in that second, she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight, because he was  _ alive _ … 

Leo flew out of the air, wings extended, and kicked Percy in the side, sending him sprawling to the ground. Annabeth couldn’t move, even as he stood up again and stared at her. Something,  _ something  _ glowed in his eyes for a split second, before he raised his weapon again. A whirring noise made her duck, and she looked up just in time to see an artillery shell striking the car Percy had been standing by just a moment before. 

Annabeth looked back to see Piper, leaning against the back of a car. The smoke and fire cleared, but he was gone. 

Sirens were blaring, but it was all muted to Annabeth’s ears, even as a man came up to her, shouting at her to get on her knees. Numbly, she complied, staring at the concrete with tears in her eyes. They had a gun to her head, but she really didn’t care... Three words rang through her ears, three words she never expected to be true...

_ Percy is alive. _


End file.
